


Love & Sin (Haikyuu SFW/NSFW FxM, MXM, Multi One-Shotsl)

by Lady_Rhey (xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Erotica, F/M, Kissing, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Touch-Starved, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: Requests Welcome!!!! Most Kinks Welcome!!! Please don’t ask me to curb my language in what I write.❤️Completion of requests may be slow but I am happy to take any you have for any of the male characters from Naruto. All of my characters are aged up 21+ and I do the best I can to keep them within character.Prompts included but can provide your own.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Pending Requests

Requests Welcome!!!! Most Kinks Welcome!!! Please don’t ask me to curb my language in what I write.❤️

Completion of requests may be slow but I am happy to take any you have for any of the male characters from Naruto. All of my characters are aged up 21+ and I do the best I can to keep them within character.

Prompts included but can provide your own.


	2. SFW Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: So I’m updating my prompt list. Some of you may be thinking ‘Why would you do that when you can’t even get the prompts you have done; I’ve been waiting forever for mine’ and you would be right. 
> 
> I am sorry there hasn’t been much posted request wise the last two weeks. On 1/31/21 my mother went into diabetic shock and was rushed to the hospital only to find out she also had Covid and was 1 day away from dying of pneumonia. My husband also received a call that he was being let go from his job leaving me the last not one with a job I couldn’t go to because of quarantine even though I was negative. 
> 
> That Monday we all went to get tested and found my seven year old was also positive and had to be quarantined and wear a mask all over the house. It was terribly sad to have her cry every night that she couldn’t get a goodnight kiss but she soldiered through. As a result I found it inappropriate to write requests that focused on sex and intimacy which is why no requests were completed.
> 
> In an attempt to move past it all now covid is gone, I am starting to work on my requests again and wanted to add a few to make things more challenging. Thank you all for your patience. You have my heartfelt appreciation.

If you would like to request anything please reference the numbers. Please also limit the number to 3 per request. Please also give any subcategory like Angst with the numbers.❤️

  
SFW

  1. “you are a weird weird man and i am shamelessly attracted to it”
  2. “she’s a pain in the ass but she’s my pain in the ass so lay off buddy!”
  3. “how can i hate and love you at the same time?!”
  4. “God... you love annoying me huh”
  5. "I love you even more than I am annoyed by you. Which is a lot."
  6. “Till death do us part. Or we kill each other.”
  7. “I want to be the reason you look down at your phone and smile. Then walk into a pole.”
  8. “Everyday I fall in love with you more and more. Except yesterday, yesterday you were pretty annoying.”
  9. “Can I just lay my head in your lap, have you play with my hair, and not talk about it”
  10. “How did you even manage to do this?!”
  11. “Do I even want to know” 
  12. “It’s 3am this’d better be ground breaking”
  13. “You can ... if you’re gonna kiss me like that”
  14. “You’re cute when you pretend to be mad at me”
  15. “Your smart mouth is going to get you into trouble”
  16. "𝘐𝘧 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨?"
  17. "𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧"
  18. "𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘵, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶"
  19. "𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧"
  20. "𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮"
  21. “It’s too cold, come back!”
  22. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me attention.” 
  23. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”
  24. “Was that supposed to hurt?”
  25. “This is why we can’t have nice things.”
  26. “How much of that did you hear?”
  27. “I’m with you for a reason, stupid.”
  28. “Sometimes I hate you, sometimes I love you. I’m trying to decide which I’m feeling right now.”
  29. “I can’t help it. You’re just really warm. Like a giant heater.”
  30. “I know you might not think so, but you look really good right now.”
  31. “You look really peaceful when you’re asleep.”
  32. “That looks like my shirt, but it can’t be. I know I left it in my closet, with all the other shirts you try to steal.”
  33. “Do I love you? Yes. Do I like you? That’s still up for debate.”
  34. “If you’re so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time…”
  35. “I never want you to feel like you’re not good enough.”
  36. “If I kissed you right now, what would you do?”
  37. “That wasn’t very subtle.”
  38. “You’re adorable, and I can’t believe I have you all to myself.”
  39. “I like it when you say my name.”
  40. “I think it’s adorable how easily you blush.”



Angst

  1. “(Name)! Open the door!”
  2. “I can’t pretend anymore.”
  3. “How could you ask me that?”
  4. “You lied to me!”
  5. “You can’t see me.”
  6. “If I’m a monster, what are you?”
  7. “Tell me I’m wrong.”
  8. “You’re scaring me.”
  9. “Get the hell out.”
  10. “I thought you were dead.”
  11. “I’m not losing you again.”
  12. “Why do you care?”
  13. “Don’t you dare walk out that door.”
  14. “You’re not safe here.”
  15. “That sounds a lot like ‘goodbye.’”
  16. “You broke my heart.”
  17. “What is this? What are we really?”
  18. “I’m sorry but.. who are you?”
  19. “Why aren’t you with her?”
  20. “Don’t shut me out.”
  21. “This isn’t you.”
  22. “You’ve hurt me enough already.”
  23. “I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.”
  24. “I won’t forgive you for this.”
  25. “There was never an ‘us.’”
  26. “I never loved you.”



fluff & romance.

  1. “Tell me again.”
  2. “Marry me.”
  3. “Do you trust me?”
  4. “It’s freezing. Come here.”
  5. “I’ve got you.”
  6. “Because I love you.”
  7. “Don’t ever let me go.”
  8. “I’ve loved you for years.”
  9. “Stay. Please.”
  10. “I can’t imagine my life without you in it anymore.”
  11. “I’m not going anywhere.”
  12. “Always.”
  13. “Look, a shooting star! Make a wish.”
  14. “Is that.. my shirt?”
  15. “I think I love you.”
  16. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”
  17. “Can I stay with you?”
  18. “I can’t sleep.”
  19. “Take my bed tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch.”
  20. “It made me think of you.”
  21. “I’m pregnant.”
  22. “You’re basically a marshmallow. Perfect for cuddling.”
  23. “It’s always been you.”
  24. “Move over.”
  25. “Tell me a secret.”
  26. “Truth or dare?”
  27. “I could kiss you right now.”
  28. “I love you, but stop talking.”
  29. “Quit it! You’re hogging the blankets!”
  30. “You’re cute when you’re half asleep.”
  31. “Did you just hit me? With a pillow? Oh. It’s on now.”
  32. “Why did you choose me?”
  33. “Are you.. blushing?”
  34. “Take my hand.”



concern & upset

  1. “You’re shaking.”
  2. “Call me when you get this. It’s urgent.”
  3. “You’re bleeding.”
  4. “I can’t breathe.”
  5. “What happened back there?”
  6. “Wake up. Please wake up.”
  7. “Let me help you.”
  8. “Shh. Come here. It’s just a nightmare.”
  9. “Please don’t leave me alone.”
  10. “Why didn’t you tell me?”
  11. “It’s okay. I’m here.”
  12. “Hear that? I’m alive. I’m right here.”
  13. “I don’t want your apology.”
  14. “Stop pretending like everything is fine!”
  15. “Have you lost your damn mind?”
  16. “I’m begging you. Please.”
  17. “You’re going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine.”
  18. “I know hurts, but you have to stay awake, okay?”
  19. “Of course I care.”
  20. “You’re safe now.”
  21. “How much did you have to drink?”
  22. “Let me take you home.”
  23. “What the hell were you thinking? You could have been hurt.”
  24. “Shh. Don’t cry.”
  25. “You need to rest.”



Dramatic

  1. “I can’t feel my legs.”
  2. “Put the gun down.”
  3. “I’ll do it even if it kills me.”
  4. “Let her/him go!”
  5. “Take me instead.”
  6. “Don’t touch her/him.”
  7. “How is this possible? I watched you die.”
  8. “Break them.”
  9. “(Name)! Take my hand!”
  10. “Don’t you die on me!”
  11. “Why can’t I see you?”
  12. “Come back to me.”
  13. “I’ve already lost him/her once. I won’t lose him/her again.”
  14. “Get out of here! It’s a trap.”
  15. “What are you doing here? It’s too dangerous!”
  16. “Do you want to die?”
  17. “Helps on the way. You just have to hold on a little longer.”



Sassy

  1. “Bite me.”
  2. “I didn’t believe you cared.”
  3. “You’re jealous.”
  4. “Hmm. So you do have feelings.”
  5. “I dare you.”
  6. “You may be attractive, but I’m not sleeping with you.”
  7. “You know what? Forget it.”
  8. “Did you really think I’d fall for that?”
  9. “I’d like to see you try.”
  10. “I don’t recall asking for your opinion on the matter.”
  11. “How long have you been standing there?”
  12. “Watch me.”
  13. “I’m fully capable of kicking your ass.”
  14. “How did my back feel when you stabbed me?”
  15. “Don’t let the door hit you on your way out.”
  16. “If you want me, come and get me.”
  17. “Such poison from a pretty, honeyed mouth.”




	3. NSFW Prompts

Please reference the numbers below when making requests and limit the requests to 3 per request.❤️

NSFW  
1\. “I’m going to be late because you can’t keep it in your pants.”   
2\. “If you stay quiet, no one will know.”  
3\. “You don’t need to be so gentle.”  
4\. “Let me show you why you should stay in bed.”  
5\. “I bet you look even better with your clothes off.”  
6\. “Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it’s working.”  
7\. “You’re really going to make me beg for it?”  
8\. “Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?”  
9\. “You’re so sexy when you’re all hot and bothered.”  
10\. “Forget the bed. Let’s fuck right here.”  
11\. “Fuck, I love the sounds you make.”  
12\. “Maybe I’d rather take my time.”  
13\. “If you don’t like my teasing then why are you moaning?”  
14\. “I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.“  
15\. “Can you feel what you’re doing to me?”  
16\. “Don’t think I’m letting you get away with that, darling.”  
17\. “We’re in public, you know.”  
18\. “I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”  
19\. “Make me.”  
20\. “First one to make a noise loses.”  
21\. “Tell me what you want.”  
22\. “You taste like fucking candy.”  
23\. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”  
24\. “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”  
25\. “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”  
26\. “Instead of staring you could join.”  
27\. “I could make you feel better than that pathetic toy.”  
28\. “Did you miss feeling me around you so much that you’ve resorted to your hand?”  
29\. Show me how you like to be touched.  
30\. “Pay attention to me or I’ll make you.”  
31\. “Keep your legs open or you’ll be punished.”  
32\. “Scream for me. I want everyone to know how good I make you feel.”  
33\. “Say my name - Louder”  
34\. “You look so beautiful tied up for me.”  
35\. “We’re you just masterbating?”  
36\. “You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, doll.”  
37\. You want to watch me do what again?  
38\. God damnit , now all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like it’s that ice cream cone.  
39\. Leave the heels on, baby. Just the heels, though.  
40\. “Touch yourself for me.”   
41\. “Maybe if I punish you, you’ll remember who you belong to next time.”  
42\. “Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?”  
43\. “I wanna fuck you right against the glass so everyone can see how good you take it.”  
44\. Look how ready you are for meHe 


	4. NSFW ABC’s Asahi

A = Aftercare

Being a teddy bear gentleman he is a lover but goes about it awkwardly the first time you have sex. There is a lot of blushing, some unnecessary apologizing for making such a mess, and a fair amount of shyness as he lays on his back and tries not to glance at you every five seconds. If he senses any discomfort on your part he is quick to panic and throws out a million solutions before you rein him in. Once you two become more regular, he relaxes enough to get up and go to the bathroom where he wets a washcloth with warm water before bringing it over and gently wiping you down.

Not being much of a talker, he lets his hands do all the talking. He will brush your hair before tying it in a surprisingly effective braided bun at the base of your head for girls with long hair or tucking it behind your ears if you have short as he tries not to worry over the pieces that just aren’t quite long enough; a slight disgruntled frown crossing his lips as he tucks it over and over again with no success.

He is also huge on physical contact. He wants to spoon you so he can nestle into your hair and neck while his arm drapes over you before his hand tucks neatly between the mattress and your waist. He will keep you in bed as long as he can. Once you are hungry he will get up and pull on boxers or tie a towel around him so he can make you whatever he can.

B = Body part

Your hands. Because his are calloused and rough courtesy of how much he trains, he loves the feel of your softer hands on his skin. He also likes how delicate they are compared to his larger ones. This goes doubly so for how you use them in the bedroom. Secretly self-conscious that his touch doesn’t excite you, he is always over-sensitive to your fingers wrapping around his biceps, cupping his face or circling around his shaft; the feather-like touch sending shivers down his body as you begin stroking him.

He is completely baffled how, even through the fabric of his clothes, your touch elicits such intense response and desire. It is like every caress could bring him to his knees.

C = Cum

So bashful. Once finished he embarrassedly rushes to clean it up. If it’s all over the sheets, which it usually is because be expels quite a load, he scrambles to find a towel. If he can’t find one he reaches for an old shirt before cleaning it up and lying in the wet spot so you don’t have to.

On the dirty side, he loves your cum all over his face. If you could sit on him all day he would be the happiest man alive. Maybe it’s because he feels in complete control, maybe it’s the fact that he can watch your entire body squirm and writhe as it pours you pleasure down onto him making it perfectly clear how good he makes you feel, or maybe it’s just because he doesn’t feel like you are watching him. Whatever the reason he wants his face between your legs non stop.

Not a big fan of his own cum everywhere. He finds that very embarrassing. Especially since you make him drip constantly when you are anywhere near him, which makes having you around in public really stressful.

D = Dirty Secret

He still masturbates using a fleshlight and that picture he took of you naked in the public locker room that day you went to play volleyball at the high school when the public court was full when he is alone or on the road with his community team. He can’t stop thinking about you and how you feel. He’s so disgraceful when he does it too, bending over like he’s fucking you from behind as he beats off into your fake pussy. His hands pushing hard into the wall as he calls your name in a slightly needy voice.

E = Experience

He didn’t have any before you and he hopes to never have another partner after. Truth be told he loved your little teaching sessions where you sat at the edge of the bed with your legs wide open as you guided him to your pussy and told him what you wanted and how you liked it. He had never been instructed with such affection loved with intolerance. You would grab his hair and yank his head back taking him he was a bad boy and that if he continued to mess up he wouldn’t get any. Nothing taught him quicker than that.

F = Favorite Position

Missionary but your legs have slid from his shoulders to rest on his outer bicep tilting your pelvis in just a way that it opens it enough for him to sheath you easily without making it too painful for you or too awkward for him. He can maintain his pace and even thrust in deeper, though if he lets you tilt too much he does run the risk of him sliding out of he thrusts too hard.

G = Goofy

He tried to be a little goofy the time he ate you out against the wall with him seated on the floor. All went well until he got too excited and into it that he stood up managing to keep you against the wall haphazardly as he rose. When he was upright he tried to keep you in reverse on his shoulders and walk you to the bed, placing his hands on your back to steady you. Unfortunately, when he got to the bed he didn’t have the clearance he thought so when he tossed you on the bed he applied too much force and you landed too close to the opposite edge causing you to land at a bad angle and crash to the floor as you cleared it with your top half and hit it with your lower half. Needless to say, you didn’t find much funny the rest of the night.

H = Hair

Interesting enough, his pubes are a slightly darker color than his hair. Since he spends so much time outside training, when he can, it makes sense that it would be lighter though. He also is more manicured than you would expect. He cleans up his groin so it stays a quarter of an inch long. He also shaved his legs. Says it all helps keep him cool. Not having any hair on his chest or back, he doesn’t have to wax but he does ask you to check and make sure in case he needs to.

I = Intimacy

He is a very sappy guy, though PSA around the team makes him nervous. It’s not that he thinks they will care he just doesn’t want to be disrespectful or make them feel uncomfortable. He will, however always hold your hand.

He also likes to play with your hair, kiss your eyelids, nuzzle your shoulder, kiss behind your ear, kiss your neck, kiss the tips of your fingers and fondle your belly under your clothes.

J = Jack Off

Every time you are apart and he can’t see you. If you are close and it’s a dry spell it’s fine but if he or you are away he has to hit it every chance he gets. He realizes it’s a coping mechanism but you are such a drug for him emotionally. He loves being inside you. Nothing makes him feel more whole. Even when sex is over he tries to stay inside you as long as he can.

There has even been a time or two where he masturbated so many times in one night or it took so long he fell asleep still inside the fleshlight.

K = Kink

Strip volleyball. God, he loves seeing you run around the court in various stages of undress getting all hot and sweaty each time you can’t return his play. Even if you aren’t serving over the net and you just play against the wall to see who can keep it in play he loves the idea of you naked in a girls volleyball uniform, because he always has you take the undergarments off first.

He also likes to break into schools and classrooms with you dressed in a high school uniform so he can fuck you on teachers desks, in classrooms, in the equipment rooms, etc essentially reliving the sex life he never had as a kid.

L = Location

He is a secret exhibitionist so anyplace outside that has a minute chance of getting you caught, though his favorite is school campuses. When you aren’t feeling kinky his favorite place is in the tub, shower, or Jacuzzi.

M = Motivation

Your affection. Anything that gets you to be more affectionate motivates him. He wants you to cuddle, talk dirty to him, tease him, caress him, etc. he hates it when you are sad so keeping you happy and wanting more is all he needs to push him in any direction you want to go from breakfast to bedroom.

N = NO

Bondage

Any type of illegal or unsanitary play

Toys used on him

Drunk sex

Sex without protection

Open relationships

Him role playing

O = Oral

Giving. He likes receiving but he would rather be kissing you or hearing his name.

P = Pace

He lets you decide the pace unless you are engaged in kink play. When you are dressed as a schoolgirl or you are fucking in a school he takes you fast and hard with his hands pulling your hair, his pants half down, your stockings ripped with a hole in the crotch so he can fuck you easily and your top wide open so your breast rest above the bra he pulled down or pushed up to expose them.

Q = Quickie

Only when you are outside or role-playing. Otherwise, he wants to make love to you like you are the only woman in the world.

R = Risk

Risk play isn’t his fetish so the only risks are limited to sex outside. He doesn’t experiment with sex and drugs or sex and alcohol or multiple partners. He also doesn’t use food and he won’t use toys on himself so risks aren’t limited and controlled.

S = Stamina

Not much unless he masturbates beforehand or you guys have had sex several times that day. You just excite him too much and making love to you is just too stimulating for his poor sensitive disposition.

T = Toy

He enjoys using toys in you though he won’t use any that are meant to cause pain like nipple clamps or electric shock. He won’t use toys himself either.

U = Unfair

He isn’t much for teasing on purpose. He doesn’t even realize that you find him so hot just his existence in your vision is a tease. He would much rather tease your body during the act then tease you just to leave you hanging.

V = Volume

He likes hearing your noses but he wants things quiet. He is too embarrassed to have anyone hear and he doesn’t like the idea of others hearing your pleasure to should be reserved for him and not something everyone hears.

W = Wild Card

He loses his shit when you wear his clothes. He goes from zero to hornet as fuck in a second if he catches you wearing his stuff.

X = X-ray

Long and thick. Easily above seven inches. When he is flaccid he measures almost three inches He hides it well until he gets a hard-on. He also has larger than average balls which is part of why he won’t have sex unless you are on the pill or he is wrapped up.

Y = Yearning

Crazy high though he holds back a lot when you are around. It’s part of why he is such a cuddle bug. If he can cuddle he can brush aside the need for sex most of the time.

Z = ZZZ

Round one he won’t fall asleep until you do. Round two he can still hold out for like an hour. Round three he is passed out.


	5. NSFW ABC’s Tetsurō Kuroo

A = Aftercare 

He’s greedy, but not in a self entitled doesn’t give a fuck about you way. Once you are done if he is on top he will roll over onto his back and pull you down against him. He doesn’t really focus that you might be in an awkward position as he pulls you down because all he wants is you as close against him as he can get you.

He doesn’t care how sweaty you are or how his semen leaks out onto him if you are straddling him as you lay on his chest. He has to have you as close as he can get you so he can nuzzle or pet your head.

If you need anything he tucks the sheets around you before getting up and getting what you need. If you even think about rising he gives you a death glare that prevents you from moving a muscle.

He’s also not a talker and doesn’t want to. He wants to feel connected on an emotional level and with judo chop you lightly on the head and tell you to shut up shrimp if you ruin the mood.

B = Body part 

Your nose. He likes to tease you about how your eyes cross every time he hoops it making you look ten times stupider than you really are, how if it wasn’t so small and cute you could get more air forcing him to break out into a light sweat, or that it made you look like a rabbit which is why he pets you all the time.

C = Cum 

He wants to cum inside you without a condom. As embarrassing as it is to say he craves that feeling of closeness he gets when he feels himself fill you as his cock expands and recedes with each pulse causing your walls to wrap around it as he stretches their spongy wetness. Suddenly overcome by a wash of emotion as he groans into your neck or your ear while his hands grip the sheets or your ass depending on the position.

To him there is nothing more freeing than that moment; the only thing that comes close is making that perfect undeflectable shot.

D = Dirty Secret 

He wants to do you in the coaches office on the desk while you wear a girls volleyball uniform for an a-posing team. He also wants to experiment with being the Sub and you being the Dom in a coach student role play. He’s always taken direction from a coach but there is something erotic about that coach being in an illicit relationship with him.

E = Experience 

He has felt up girls and gotten blow jobs before but you were his first. Volleyball was always more important and sex really didn’t mean anything until you. It’s why he is so forward about what you want and shy when the shoe is on the other foot and he finds himself wanting to tell you what he likes. That’s why he wants to role play because it takes some of the awkward out.

F = Favourite Position 

Any position that puts you on top. He loves watching your breasts bounce when he bucks his hips. He loves the way your hips feel as his hooks them in the curve of his thumb and remaining fingers, allowing him to dig them into your supple ass. He loves the idea that both you and he can take control

G = Goofy 

Goofy? No. Less cynical, less analytical, less ominous of appearance, the fierce competitive eye disappears as well. In its place is an almost sultry, teasing, soft around the edges personality and look that embodies the warmth he feels towards you without actually having to embarrass himself by saying it.

H = Hair 

He keeps himself well trimmed. As short as he can without removing it all. He also makes sure his face remains bare and his happy trail is a slender line so his muscles catch the eye and am body his self confidence.

I = Intimacy 

A very tsundere romantic. He won’t act like he wants Intimacy but if you don’t show him affection when he wants it or you show someone else too much affection and he feels ignored he will do something “drastic” like spin you around, take your face in his hand and kiss you before calling you an idiot and walking away.

In bed he will lay his head on your chest when he wants you to play with his hair, will turn his back to you when he wants you to cuddle against him or even steal all the pillows forcing you to lay on him while playing it off like he needed them all with a straight face.

J = Jack Off 

Ever since dating you he hasn’t. He wants you to do it for him. He actually loves when you take the initiative and reach up or down his shorts to stroke him. He daydreams about it sometimes and it makes it very difficult to focus the rest of the day, hence why he has picked you up a few times after work or appointments and whisked you back home. 

K = Kink 

Edging (he secretly wants to be needed by you so bringing him close over and over shows how much you want him and love being intimate with him

Restraints that deny him the ability to touch you

Using Ice and other temperature stimulants

Mirrors (he loves the idea of watching you two in a mirror during sex so he can see all of you)

Age-play mixed with role play

L = Location 

The bedroom. He only truly feels comfortable in the bedroom. Though he has fetishes that include a layer of exhibitionism, for the most part he doesn’t like the idea of other seeing you in an intimate way. 

M = Motivation 

That look on your face when you have orgasmed and are breathing heavy, your skin glistens slightly. He wants to see that constantly.

N = NO 

Sharing. No multi partners.

O = Oral 

Equal. He wants to give it as much as he enjoys watching you go down on him.

P = Pace 

Depends on how long it’s been between sessions or how much he has thought about you intimately. Normally he likes to go slow and love on all of you but sometimes he just gets too excited and an help it’s

Q = Quickie 

Doesn’t like them. It’s not about the sex and quickies seem to cheapen the emotions he wants to convey.

R = Risk 

He is always up for the things you suggest but again he is t big on exhibitionism so that means there isn’t much risk.

S = Stamina 

He makes sure he holds out as long as possible. The few times he felt he couldn’t because you had been apart a while he sucked it up and best off to your picture before you met up but most times he monitors his own orgasm carefully, alternating between fingers, cock and tongue stimulation so you cum until he can’t stand it anymore.

T = Toy 

On you yes, on him no. You are all he needs.

U = Unfair 

He loves to tease and will tolerate his fair share by you but he will use his height and weight to his advantage to prevent you from torturing him more than a little bit. He wants to feel you struggle in arousal and loves to look at your tortured face as he pushes you more and more.

V = Volume 

He likes you vocal but not dramatic. No unnecessary screaming. It’s actually a turn off if you get too crazy with your volume.

W = Wild Card 

He wants to travel with you and make love to you in as many places as he can.

X = X-Ray 

Average but thick. He has no issue filling you. In truth it’s a little daunting making it hard to look at a burrito without comparing size.

Y = Yearning 

Constant. Even when he doesn’t seem to be thinking of you he is. Even if it’s not sexual he wants to be close to you or touching you.

Z = ZZZ 

He wants you to fall asleep on him. It doesn’t have to be immediate but he needs to know his feelings got across and that didn’t happen if you get up and do something else or turn away and fall asleep. I think there have only been two times he fell asleep before you but for the most part he needs to know you are satisfied.


	6. NSFW ABC’s Yu Nishinoya

A = Aftercare

Carrying a childlike innocents, Noya ASOLUTELY ADORES taking care of you after the act. As the one who does everything he can to look after the team, with his high energy, dedication and go-get-em attitude there is no woman who doesn't feel like a princess after having been with him. He's so attentive even the days sex isn't that great,though there are few, don't matter.

Unbeknownst, though not necessarily a surprise, to most Noya has OCD but not the kind where he can't function if things are clean more like he has to touch everything and make sure everything is okay.

Things you are guaranteed:

  * Massage of your entire body
  * Being bathed or washed off with a warm washcloth that we will continually run back and forth to keep warm
  * Be offered a drink from the cooler next to the bed that is on his side because he enjoys being able to serve you (he likes feeling useful)
  * He will cook for you as soon as you are ready to eat and even has a few snacks on hand to tide you over if you are ravenous
  * Wash your clothes so they are fresh, clean and warm if you need to put them back on or so they are least ready when you do need to leave (though he wishes you never would)
  * He will valiantly attempt to paint your nails though you can't get made if all he has is the colors of jersey and his rivals jersey or if he tries to draw volleyballs
  * Cuddles to a movie or just because, though this only happens once there is nothing else he can do for you



B = Body part 

Boobs first then ass and this is mainly because, besides loving the way they feel, he swears up and down squeezing them has improved his game. Though he won't tell you openly, every time he extends his grip or fondles them he is working to strengthen the muscles in his hand. Nothing actually turns him on like fondling you because it combines a unique pleasure he can watch himself give you and an improvement of someone he loves outside of the bedroom. Since sleeping with you he swears his spread when coming in contact with the ball has widened allowing his serve and return to be much more controlled. He has even been able to widen the spread of his fingers for his bumps given him a wider area to work with and greater control over direction of recovery. As such he will squeeze, pinch, grope, juggle and do whatever else you allow him to do awake and asleep to your breasts from every angle he can to he can maximize his hand strength.

C = Cum

He isn't huge on cuming outside of you as he feels that is degrading to you. Though if you want him to he will gladly do it. He does like occassionally cuming in your hand and watching you lick it off especially when you guys get kinky with things like frosting, chocolate and honey.

D = Dirty Secret 

He loves phone sex before a game. Even if it's not a competition nothing gets his blood pumping like you do. It's even gotten to the point where if you don't have phone sex he feels like he is completely off his game. Be it he is too tense, or irritated, or horney because now he associates games with sex, it doesn’t matter. He needs to hear your voice talk dirty to him and tell him what you want him to do and what you want to do to him so he can beat off into his warmup jersey.

E = Experience 

He had almost none before you. Girls got really turned off by how dedicated he was to the game and though he knows you aren't that interested you also aren't disinterested. He has learned there is a fine line. It's also why it took a while before you guys had sex the first time. He really cared about you and was worried once you slept together that would be all you wanted.

F = Favourite Position 

If he can grab your boobs and butt he is good, though he prefers positions where he can watch the pleasure he gives you on your face. He's a slight perfectionist as well and his constant touching means everything he does needs to get the reaction you desire so seeing is believing.

G = Goofy 

Yeah he can be goofy. He was actually goofy the first time you slept together. He thought it might break the ice and calm his nerves. Instead you going down on him making him almost choke on whatever it was he was trying to say solved that problem. Still he likes to tease you, wrestle, tickle you, lick you in gross places, etc.

H = Hair 

The remnants of his attempt to dye his pubes in the same way his hair is died remain, despite that being done the first year of High School. There is this strange orange tint that never went away and looks like he bleached down to the root damaging it permanently. He keeps it well manicured though so unless you look you can't really tell since it only really turns orange when it is allowed to grow out and the hair dries out.

I = Intimacy 

His nickname is Casanova. As the man that LOVES to give he will shower every inch of your body, including your elbows and behind your knees, with kisses, caresses, sucks and nips. You are like a goddess to him and he never wants you to forget that. Whispering in your ear that you are the thing that drives him, the one that holds his heart as every beat fuels his passion on and off the court, that even your reflection in the mirror gives him butterflies, he will memorize your body each time his fingers hit your skin to the point where, should you die, he could identify the body almost instantly even if all your face was a mess and you had no finger prints.

J = Jack Off 

Only during phone sex and when you do it in the moment.

K = Kink 

  * Loves fucking you in his jersey/in the pool/in the hot tub
  * Loves adding food to your sessions especially things like peaches/plums/sweet things that let him suck on you
  * Fucking you after you get sweaty
  * Eating your ass
  * Having you sit on his face
  * Mirrors
  * Using various vibrators especially ones he can leave inside you and he can control
  * Dirty Talk
  * Dirty Girls
  * Sharing gum/candy via mouth
  * You feeding him
  * Thighs esp thicker ones



L = Location

He prefers your lovemaking be private. Other than that he doesn't have a preference, though the couch at home is gaining popularity with him.

M = Motivation

  * Phone sex
  * Winning Tournaments/Matches because you always reward him handsomely
  * Getting to spend time with you because not everything is about sex



N = NO 

  * Sharing
  * Toys on him
  * Bondage though light restraint in bed can be fun like tying you to the headboard
  * Any kind of pain play
  * Touching his feet with your hands (he knows how gross they are from playing volleyball)



O = Oral 

Giving. He wants to be smothered in your thighs. He knows how good he has become with his tongue thanks to the fact he takes direction well. He loves to explore the many ways he can arouse you using it and he gets the best responses from going down on you. He loves feeling you start to seep and it gives him a perfect excuse to grab your ass.

P = Pace 

Being shorter of stature he can't get a whole lot of muscle behind his thrusts, though that doesn't mean sex is bad by any means, so pace tends to be on the slower side with deeper thrusts here and there or increased momentum as the orgasm hits. Don't expect to break the headboard or put dents in the wall though.

Q = Quickie 

If the moment calls for it sure. Especially if you guys haven't had much time together, but he will always go for round two or even three after a quickie even if he has to wait all day. He doesn't like leaving things abruptly. There is no love in a quickie just raw passion.

R = Risk 

Yes but only because you were on the road for extended periods of time

  * Guys locker room
  * Girls locker room
  * Car
  * Team bus
  * Public bathrooms
  * Behind the gym
  * Supply closet
  * Movies
  * Pool at the gym
  * Under the table at a restaurant



S = Stamina 

There is a lot of energy in that little body. Able to go for up to three rounds in one night be definitely does not leave you wanting. He also has a quick recovery time too, especially if you help him out.

T = Toy 

On you is fine but he doesn't want them on him. He also would prefer they be limited to vibrators as he wants his dick to be the only thing inserted inside you, unless you want double penetration then you can use the mold of him you had done.

U = Unfair 

He loves teasing you though he isn't a perv about it.

  * Kisses your ear before licking the rim quickly
  * Kisses your finger tips before sucking on them gently
  * Bites your lip
  * Slips up behind you and presses into you long enough for you to feel him start to get hard
  * Slide his hand up your bottoms and under your panties to fondle you when no one can see you, usually during casual conversations with others
  * Text you what he wants to do to you even if you are sitting right next to him
  * Loves to kiss up your thighs and over your lips but not lick your clit until you can't stand it and practically shove his face in it
  * Loves to run his fingers just inside and around the outer edge of both your pussy and your ass making everything spasm and pucker until your hips try to ride his hand



V = Volume 

He wants it loud when you are home, more so you than him, and he quiet in public

W = Wild Card 

He is trying to figure out the best place to propose. It doesn't matter how long you guy shave been together, he knows that you are perfect for him but he doesn't want to proposal to be insensitive. He is having a hard time getting information stealthily but has secretly been sneaking magazines and hiding them under the center of the mattress which is the real reason he has great abs now since that California King is heavy.

X = X-Ray

Can't judge a man by how tall he is because Noya has it in the bag. He is hung and has girth which is also why he doesn't have to worry too much about sex. He fills all of you even without trying too hard so his pampering is just the icing on the cake.

Y = Yearning 

He would have you in his bed 24/7 if he could, but he does enjoy going out with you as well. He is the rare case where it isn't all about sex is true. Though he wants to have sex all the time he doesn't need to have it so he isn't up your ass trying to get you in bed or perving all over you so you feel gross and sexualized.

Z = ZZZ 

He tries REALLY REALLY hard not to fall asleep before you. Going so far as to take the ice in his drink and putting it on his nipples or putting a cold drink down his pants if you aren't curled half on top of him. He want's to enjoy every second; something that at the beginning of your intimate relationship almost start having insomnia. When you do fall asleep though he will tell you the sweetest things like how beautiful you are and how much you mean to him because he wants you to fall asleep reassured by the sound of his voice.


	7. NSFW ABC’s Ukai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glancing edit 1/26/21

A = Aftercare

It depends on the dynamic that day. If he hasn’t seen you in a while or he is exceptionally horny his aftercare will involve wiping you down with a warm towel before making sure you are comfortable and shoving his face back between your legs to lazily lick and suck every inch of your pussy/cock as he runs his hands softly up and down your thighs until you are ready to go again…and again…and again.

If it wasn’t sex and he made love to you he will spoon you and snuggle his face into your neck and shoulder as he wraps one arm around you while the other is shoved under your pillow. He will kiss up and down your shoulder, back and neck and whisper he loves you. If you then roll into him and kiss him he will kiss you gently and lovingly as he plays with your hair. If you fall asleep in his arms he will hold you until he too falls asleep.

B = Body part 

Your lips. Being a smoker he has an oral fixation so he tends to focus on lips more than anyone. It’s also why he has such great orgasms from oral because he has memorized how your lips move and can feel and see the intimate gestures of your face as you eat, drink, suck, lick, bite, etc.

C = Cum

He loves cuming inside you. Secretly he hopes it gets you pregnant if you are female because he wants you guys to start a family but he hasn’t told you because you have other priorities. If you got pregnant though he would be 100% behind it.

Asa female he loves loves loves when you squirt and it covers his face and neck. He goes out of his way to try to find ways to make you squirt. He’s acquired a lot of kinks he likes and wants to try as a result.

He typically wants to have you cum multiple times in a day not necessarily in a row.

He doesn’t like cuming on you. He finds it demeaning and you are so precious to him he could cry.

He also loves making you cum in public.

D = Dirty Secret 

He’s an exhibitionist who wants you to be dirty. He wants you to blow him on the balcony wearing only his shirt. He wants to fuck you in the pool under the mushroom waterfall. He wants to fuck you at the movies. If you are female he wants to eat you out under the table at dinner at a place they use a tablecloth. He wants to fuck you in the store room of his work in the camera’s blind spot. He wants to fuck you on the roof of his car. The options are endless.

He also likes using vibrators in public be they panties or inserts.

E = Experience 

He’s been with girls/guys before you. He wasn’t that serious about them. Lukewarm emotions and sex but nothing like you guys have. Honestly he has watched more porn for educational purposes trying to find ways to please you than he ever did jacking off.

F = Favourite Position 

He wants you on top so he can switch between you riding him and you sitting on his face. It also means he can either do vaginal or anal and be able to stimulate you in multiple ways which he loves.

G = Goofy 

Completely serious until after. Your feelings aren’t a game and he takes making love to you and fucking your serious.

H = Hair 

His hair up top is slightly unkempt but he has a three o’clock shadow downstairs and makes sure his happy trail is sculpted so it accents his abs. Everything else he waxed (back, legs, butt, eyebrows, and lips)

I = Intimacy 

When he’s romantic he is mother fucking Casanova. Did you know he learned french for you so he could romance you in bed since French turns you on?

He can’t keep his hands off you. PDA is a must. He wants to be touching you or near you somehow and will turn complete tsundre if you won’t let him.

J = Jack Off 

  * Phone sex with you yes
  * In the car if he wasn’t able to sleep with you and was still horny yes
  * With you as part of sex yes
  * While he is texting with you and he gets turned on us



K = Kink 

  * Exhibitionism
  * Food (nothing weird but chocolate, ice cream, pudding, whip cream, candy, fruit, and the like)
  * Light bondage esp blindfolds
  * Toys
  * RP
  * Light asphyxiation
  * Daddy play



L = Location 

The bed. You being comfortable is the most important thing.

M = Motivation 

  * The noises you make
  * Being able to hear you say he is the best boyfriend in the world
  * Being able to make you cum in less then 30 seconds



N = NO 

If it hurts you he wont do it.

  * Spanking
  * Heavy BDSM
  * Wax
  * Fisting
  * Temperature play



O = Oral 

Giver

P = Pace 

He loves to go slow and make love to you for hours. Teasing you is a hobby and it gets him off.

Q = Quickie 

There is a time and place for everything but he would prefer not to unless you get one of those rare moments where you want to be dominant. Then he is totally fine with it.

R = Risk 

He is happy to experiment. Being a secret exhibitionist there is descent risk. He prefers you suggest things to experiment with because it shows you want him, but he can also find things.

S = Stamina 

He can go three rounds back to back before he needs a break even though he will try to keep going if you let him. As for you, he will just keep trying to make you orgasm until you can't stand it anymore.

T = Toy 

He isn't into them for him but he loves using them on you. Giving you pleasure turns him on so anything that helps him do that he is game.

His favorites are: vibrators, anal beads, nipple clamps, clit clamps, cock rings that stimulate you and silk ties or handcuffs.

Isn't a fan of dildo's as he wants to be the only thing inside you that resembles a cock. The exception is you having a mold of his cock that he can stick in your ass while he fucks you. Since its his model its okay.

U = Unfair 

He likes to tease and will do if mercilessly if he feels you aren't paying attention to him. He loves to tease you in public because he wants to see how quiet you can be but he also uses it as a mild form of affection.

V = Volume 

If he could just hear you curse and say his name as loud as possible he would be happy.

W = Wild Card 

Loves pet names especially Daddy. Loves to have you watch him on the court. Is super competitive around you. Is super possessive of you but not in bad way. Tries not to smoke around you so he switched to vaping. LOVES when you go down on him while he is smoking because he want's you to try to prevent him from being able to smoke.

X = X-Ray 

Average size and thick but not massive just a good fill stretching your walls just enough but not painfully.

Y = Yearning 

Moderate to High. He doesn't need to fuck you every second but it is kind of an emotional crutch thing. He wants to be inside you because it makes him feel whole.

Z = ZZZ 

Will tape his eyes open so he doesn't fall asleep before you. Will drink nothing but Red Bull or coffee during and after sex to make sure he can stay awake so he can watch you sleep.


	8. Request SFW Prompt #4 | Tsukishima Kei | Love 2 Annoy Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW promt; #4 “God... you love annoying me huh” with Tsukishima Kei (Haikyu!!)
> 
> Anon  
> 1/8/21

Adult images below

<https://pin.it/uobSiFy>

<https://len-yan.tumblr.com/post/144652363382/tsukishima-is-my-spirit-animal-3-featuring-the?is_related_post=1>

"Can I come over?"

That was the text he got as Kei sat down to watch reruns of previous championship matches to study the techniques and habits of his potential opponents before he had to go head to head with the people he was seeing on the screen in person.

Pursing his lip he rolled his eyes.

"Fine just don't get angry if you get ignored. You know I'm trying to study for the upcoming match."

He sent back, leaving his screen on so she could catch her immediate response.

"That's fine. I just want to see you. Is that such a crime? You are my boyfriend aren't you or has that changed Mr. Bigshot?"

He sends the eye-roll emoji and she sends the crying laughing face. She had a key since they hadn't been dating long enough to have discussed moving in with each other so she would be able to let herself in; which is exactly what happened a few moments later.

Looking at her as she plopped down on the couch so she leaned into the corner tucking her legs up but no under her, he asked, "What. We're you waiting outside?"

"Close, I was a block away."

He clicked his tongue. "So annoying. You need to stop assuming I am just going to let you come over." He turned back to the television and watched the match he had tried to start when she texted him.

"Then you need to stop letting me come over, course since I have the key I could just let myself in."

"Do that and I'll revoke your key privileges."

She just humphed abs shoved her feet u see his ass causing Kei to turn abs glare at her.

"What? They are cold. It's your job not to let me freeze." She then pulled out her phone and beg came rapidly engrossed in something.

"Remind me why I tolerate you?"

When she didn't respond he looked at her out of the corner of his eye only to see her simpering into her phone.

She must be playing one of those stupid dating games she has on there.

Leaning forward he placed his forearms onto his thighs before interlaced his fingers and focusing back on the screen. A little annoying that she would come over only to throw her romantic interest into something that wasn't tangible, he did his best to ignore it and succeeded until she made the first love-struck sigh.

The corner of his eye twitched and his jaw tightened as her toes wiggled underneath the flesh of his ass. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he saw her head was leaning into the plush back of the couch as she smiled stupidly into her phone.

What the ever-living fuck. He thought in his head.

"Playing with your fantasy husband again? Why did you even bother coming over?" His voice laced with slight poison as his tone carries a sharp malicious tang to it.

Languidly turning her head to look at him, oddly her smile never leaving which was kind of creepy, she sighed dramatically.

"Not exactly. I came to spend time with you so that's what I'm doing. I can't help it if I'm doing the best I can to keep myself occupied."

Turning his head back to the television with a snarl Kei gives an off the cuff, "Yeah, whatever."

All she does is shake her head before settling back into the couch to look dreamily at her phone.

WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE LOOKING AT! His mind screams but he refuses to give in to the jealousy. If she says she's not playing then she isn't. She wasn't a liar or they wouldn't be together. Still, that didn't explain what she was doing.

After several more minutes, she begins to elaborately shift so her body is curled around his; her head facing his left thigh as her thighs rest against his right while her back and breasts press against his ass and lower back.

In this position, he can kind of see from the top of her phone if he focuses hard to outdo the corner of his eye what she is looking at on her phone but he does not want to seek too obvious or like he cares which only frustrates him more.

Before he can steal her phone to look using some lame-ass excuse her voice breaks in as she taps away from a message of sorts.

"I know I can't believe it either he's just so hot I can't even begin to believe that that's him."

Then she taps the screen hard obviously sending the message and Kei flips shit.

"What the fuck $Name? I allow you to come over even though you know I'm busy and all you do is simp at your phone and send messages about how hot the person is! I'm sitting right here and you haven't once complimented me let alone said I was hot!"

With startled eyes, $Name stared up at Kei a second collecting her thoughts before replying.

"Have you not looked at Facebook today?"

"No why?" His voice is angry and sharp.

"Well, maybe you should before you go flipping off on me. It seems your mom finally figured out how to use it and has posted the most precious pictures of you as a kid. That's what my comment was about. I've been staring at them all day abs finally couldn't take it. I needed to see you and feel just how lucky I am that such a hot abs adorable guy is all mine to hoard."

She smiles and turns the phone to a picture of Kei with what can only be his mom's bra on his head wearing it so his ears poke out the armholes as he runs with a cape flying out behind him made from a pillowcase.

The level of mortification he feels is u measurable.

"You came here just to torment me."

Smiling innocently, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Closing his eyes and groaning through clenched teeth he blurts out, "Damnit mom!"

$Name giggles. "Don't get so bent out of shape Eve try one parent to have these pictures your mom just decided to share them. She is super proud of you and you should appreciate that."

"I'd appreciate her not trying to ruin my life." He glared at the television.

"Guess it's all about how you look at it."

They sit there a moment as $Name runs her hand over Kei's thigh.

"You are incredibly hot though and I do feel lucky for being able to hoard you all to myself."

Turning his head to stare at her soft apologetic eyes he sighs in resignation.

"God... you love annoying me huh."

"That's not the only thing I love doing to you."

Lifting herself she grabs the back of his head with one hand and pulls him into a kiss that very quickly escalates causing the game to become much louder than necessary.


	9. Request NSFW Prompt 19&23 | Ennoshita x FR | Make Me & Hot Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw prompt 19 with ennoshita who is always flirt arguing with his neighbor with a sprinkling of prompt 23
> 
> "Make me."  
> "You're so fucking hot when you're mad."

So I've sat in this over a month because something about Ennoshita just isn't working for me but finally I'm saying fuck it and just doing it so I apologize if he isn't quite right. I had a bitch of a time pegging him. I also didn't feel I could put it in a one shot so I'm linking the story below. It uses the request prompts above and will be a slow burn.

I know it isn’t what was requested but if I can’t make it work after this long Inhve to work with what I can do. 

  
[Unconsciously Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825754)

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more by me? Come visit https://creativefandoms.com/


End file.
